Bridgette
Bridgette is labeled as The Nice Girl and The Hot Surfer Chick. She is a competitor on IRC Camps Season One, and will be played by Weblykinly. She is on the Killer Actors team. Time on IRC Camps In I Love Adventures! Bridgette jumped off the cliff and her team won immunity. She is the only one who overheard the conversation about Ethan and Nalyd's Alliance. In, Do You Think I'm Stupid?, she had a soar throat and didn't talk or help her team in the challenge. In Je t'aime, Bridgette doesn't have a couple but she cheered for Rachel (which hints that their friends). And, her team ended up winning immunity. At the end of the episode she joined Ethan and Nalyd's Alliance. In A Christmas Miracle, Bridgette at first loved the idea of a Christmas challenge. A lot of people didn't like that idea. Although, that didn't stop her. During the Screaming Directors part, she asked out Roman. He accepted but, he said she had to keep the relationship a secret. At the end, she cheered for Rachel to get the last marshmallow. And, she did. In Yeehaw, Bridgette starts out hating the idea of a western challenge. When, it was the Killer Actor's turn she was called last. But, after Roman cheered for her she said she would have to step up her game and have to be like "Horsewoman". After she jumped she landed on the ground and hurt her arm. In the end, her team won. After the elimination she made out with Roman. She stopped because she was afraid someone was going to look. She kissed him goodbye and Princessa saw it and she told Nalyd. Now, her secret relationship wasn't the biggest secret. In I'm Coming M'Lady!, she voted Trev. In I Make Fire!, she was against Roman in the caveman challenge and he knocked her off. But, quickly apoligized. At the end she was sad because she was the person influencing another character to vote off Victoria. So, she was making the decision whioh would've been a tie but, she'd betray her alliance or she could do what she did. Bridgette is sad about her decision but it was the best thing to do. In I Hate High School, she was so excited about the High School Challenge. She wanted to play Cheerleader but Princessa said she couldn't be mean so Bridgette was labeled as "Mean Girl." Bridgette was disappointed that she didn't even get to be in the challenge. But, she cheered her hardest for Nalyd to win the football challenge. Bridgette's team failed and her only person to vote off was her friend. In the end she stuck with her alliance and voted Rachel. In It's Elementary, Bridgette started out freaking out she was in a train. And, then Rachel comes back. She then over-reacts about the whole challenge (a killing one). She was pretending until Roman died (got knocked out). In the end, she thought it was Joe (only to cause laughter, really!). At the campfire ceremony she received her marshmallow while Roman didn't. In the end, Nalyd and Ethan betrayed Princessa and Bridgette and voted Roman instead of James. She cried after he left. The alliance Bridgette is in disbands. In Aliens are Weird, Bridgette was still upset over Roman getting eliminated. Bridgette was shot with paintballs by Chris McLean first along with Rachel. Bridgette tried to avenge her boyfriend Roman by voting for Nalyd, but ended up being voted off herself. Audition Tape (turns on camera) Bridgette: I would love to be back to this game again i made it far in Total Drama Island. Gwen:(arrives) Bridgette: Hey Gwen! Im doing my audition for IRC Camps show. (just like Total Drama Island) Gwen: Wow! Again i would never do it in a million years. Bridgette: Whatever! If this is a fan favorite thing pick me i mean i was labeled as "The Nice Girl" and "The Hot Surfer Chick". Bridgette: Bye, peeps! (turns of camera) Trivia * She is still competing in IRC Camps Season One. *Bridgette is the only one who has been on a Killer type of team before. *Princessa and Bridgette are the only girls that have blond hair. **Bridgette, Princessa and Tye are the only people on the Killer Actors that have blond hair. **They are also the only people on the show who have blond hair. *LeShawna and Bridgette are the only ones who were in the canon Total Drama series. * Bridgette is a member of Ethan and Nalyd's Alliance. * Bridgette is dating Roman. * Bridgette gets the first marshmallow on the Killer Actors. * Bridgette quoted the title "A Christmas Miracle." * Bridgette is in the second most developed relationship of IRC Camps Season One. * Bridgette received 4 votes in the first season of the IRC Camps. Category:Bridgette Category:Characters Category:Killer Actors Category:Eliminated Campers